


Your Moonlight

by triooftowns



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Vampires, just one vampire actually, sweaty sleepy boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triooftowns/pseuds/triooftowns
Summary: jongdae takes a softer approach to wake up his boyfriend.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Comments: 9
Kudos: 54
Collections: Lil' Something Fest 2020





	Your Moonlight

Jongdae’s eyes shoot open; the first thing he notices is the _really_ warm weight on top of him. It's the third night this week, in a row, that he’s woken up like this. It’s comforting, sure, cuddling with Baekhyun is his favorite thing to do, but ever since they moved in together, he hasn’t gotten a full night’s sleep. Jongdae glances over at the clock by their bed to check the time, and it screams _3:28_ in blinking, red numbers. Just to rub it in his face. 

“It still baffles me how you’re this warm for a vampire,” Jongdae mumbles to himself, looking down at the mess of hair sticking out from under their blanket. He didn’t think vampires even _slept_ before he met his boyfriend, but Baekhyun always says it’s just for fun. So he doesn’t press on it. However, Jongdae’s a human who needs sleep to survive, and he can’t sleep when he’s lying in a puddle of his own sweat. 

Jongdae threads his fingers through Baekhyun's soft hair in an attempt to wake him up. He hears small snores from the other, and amusement finds its way on Jongdae’s face. Once in a while, Jongdae lets him feed from his neck and Baekhyun never goes too far with it; always watching for signs that Jongdae’s getting dizzy. Every time he’s reluctant to stop, Jongdae can tell with the way Baekhyun licks desperately at the bite until the blood clots and nothing more drips out. _That_ always makes his head spin more than the blood loss, and Baekhyun's always cuddly afterwards. He would nuzzle into his neck, telling Jongdae his pulse is comforting every time, and Jongdae's usually too out of it to respond. The stark contrast in Baekhyun’s intense hunger and his sweet, puppy traits blur his mind until he passes out. But that’s how they are now, with Baekhyun fast asleep tucked into Jongdae's side. 

“Hey. Baekhyun,” Jongdae says, “Hyung. Wake up.” His free hand pulls the blanket down just a bit so he can watch for any signs of movement. Gentle fingers are still tangled in the vampire’s hair, petting down any stray strands. Jongdae's sweet, honey voice continues to call out to his sleeping boyfriend; every nickname he’s given him over the years they’ve known each other getting used, hoping to find the one that finally works. Finally, something clicks, a spark of hope rises in Jongdae as he watches Baekhyun’s eyebrows furrow and his cute nose scrunch up. The moonlight painting cool tones on the two of them luckily shows off the moles decorating his face that get caught in the scrunch. They’re another endearing trait to Jongdae, and he always wonders if they’d make a constellation if he connects them. Baekhyun’s the sun himself, despite being dead, and Jongdae thinks it would fit perfectly. 

Glancing over Baekhyun's face to take in all his beautiful details for the millionth time, Jongdae realizes he went quiet and the chance is ruined. His boyfriend seems fully asleep again, face relaxed, and he sighs in frustration. A hopeless look back at the clock tells him he wasted too much time in his head painting every delicate detail of the sleeping sun. It’s almost 4, and Jongdae’s getting irritated. He doesn’t know why he chose to be sweet this time. He’s pulled his ear or just pushed him over in the past and both options worked well enough. Jongdae didn’t need to try something different; he just felt like it. He does love him a lot though, so much it takes over reason occasionally, so he keeps going. 

Kitty lips plant a kiss on Baekhyun’s forehead, and a second, and a third, until there’s a little garden decorating the space. All sweet, full of love, and maybe a hint of desperation. Jongdae calls Baekhyun’s name again, a little louder, a lot closer, and Baekhyun can’t keep the grin from blooming across his face anymore. After a few more tender nicknames, Jongdae’s eyes widen for a second at the slow realization Baekhyun’s awake and almost _laughing,_ but he goes straight for it anyway, 

“Please, move over. You’re too hot. I can’t sleep.” 

“Okay, sweaty,” Baekhyun replies, as his smile grows wider with Jongdae’s whines, “Didn’t know my sexiness kept you awake like this.” 

Jongdae groans at that while Baekhyun gets up, still finding it amusing. Before he plops down beside Jongdae, he looks down at him. A different expression etches into his face, something sweeter, softer, and a contrasting confusion turns Jongdae's eyebrows up. Baekhyun leans down, slowly, placing a kiss to pretty kitty lips, then a second, then a third, until he’s returned every flower Jongdae planted on him. They’re all picked, but every flower’s beauty reflects Baekhyun’s blossoming smile on Jongdae's face. He lets out a small laugh too, not expecting kisses in return. Jongdae can tell how flustered Baekhyun’s getting and it’s cute. Pretty. He watches Baekhyun look down at the bite marks on his neck, maybe on accident, and something flashes across his face before it’s gone again. He's flopping down beside him, facing away, stealing the blanket and giving him enough room to not overheat. 

“Goodnight, Dae,” Baekhyun says, love intertwined in every inch of his voice, “I hope you dream of your hot, sexy, undead boyfriend again. He loves you and wants you to sleep well.” 

Jongdae laughs again, the melodic sound filling the room and wrapping around Baekhyun like a second blanket. He stares past Baekhyun at the clock, reading almost _4:30,_ and Jongdae's going to regret the sleep he lost in the morning, but right now he’s just happy. 

“Yeah, goodnight, Hyunnie.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this!! <3 it was written at like 2am bc that's the only time i can ever write! <3 hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
